world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
020115doirsami
arcaneArtisan AA began pestering galactoidArrival GA at 01:16 -- 01:17 AA: Sami walks toward the front of the Casino, wobbling a little as she walks but not too badly. 01:18 GA: Dina is laying on the edge of the roof with one leg hanging off, whistling idly and playing Angry Birbs. 01:19 AA: Sami gets outside and flies to the roof, preparing to sleep off the drink a little before midnight when she spots Dina. 01:20 AA: "Doirbles~!!! Or....Dina....dina...dinasaurus rex~!" 01:20 AA: "What are you doing out here?" 01:21 GA: She looks up. "uh, hi. my job interview went sour, and im not enough of an idiot to gamble all my money away. also, dont care enough about the worlds plot to help. 'sup?" 01:21 AA: "Well someone's a sour sally! Aren't you gonna put on a good example for the kiddies?" 01:21 GA: "are..." Dina sniffs. "are you drunk, sami?" 01:22 AA: "Beau thinks so~!" 01:22 GA: "yeah, you smell like it. speaking of bad examples." 01:22 AA: "Why would they put alcohol in something with such a cute name? That's my question!" 01:23 GA: "uh, this is a casino. everything has alcohol in it." 01:23 GA: "what are you doing up here?" 01:23 GA: "its not exactly safe to be on top of a building." 01:24 AA: "Came up here to sleep it off before I meet up with this girl who served me drinks." 01:25 GA: "was she a named npc?" 01:25 AA: "She's sweet and she knows the area and also knows Slim. And I think she was kind of into me, but I had to let her down. Poor girl." Sami sniffs a little. 01:25 AA: "But she still wants to hang out so I don't want to be all sloppy drunk when I see her." 01:26 AA: "You shouldn't think of people as NPCs Doir. It's like....dickish." 01:26 AA: "Her name is Brandy." 01:26 GA: Dina, having discreetly clicked 'record' as soon as she heard 'dinasaurus', chuckles. "nice job. i hope you get a lot of info out of her." 01:27 GA: "i know a few ways to get sober quick" 01:27 AA: "Hey, we are gonna be FRIENDS, Dina. Do you know how long its been since I made a friend who wasn't another player?" 01:27 AA: "She's not just an information source!" 01:28 GA: "mm." 01:28 AA: "I think I'm gonna set her up with a nice girl so she doesn't feel bad about me not going out with her." 01:29 AA: "Or maybe a boy, if she's into both..." 01:29 AA: "...but I can totally wingman for her. Or wingwoman. Or whatever." 01:29 GA: "how do you know shes looking for a date?" 01:30 GA: "you know, you shouldnt ship 'real people', sami." 01:30 GA: "thats pretty gross." 01:30 AA: "Because she thought I was flirting with her and her tail started wagging, but then she got all bummed when I said I was already involved with someone." 01:30 GA: "tail wagging could mean she was offended." 01:31 AA: "What? No, dogs wag their tails when they're happy." 01:31 GA: "what are you some kind of dog whisperer" 01:31 AA: "Everyone knows that Dina." 01:32 GA: "are you sure you arent just getting a bit mixed up from all the drinks you had?" 01:32 AA: "I only had one!" 01:33 GA: "yeah, but look at how small you are." Dina stands next to her for effect. "and youve probably never had any before." 01:33 GA: "i mean im like a head and a half taller than you, this is insane 01:33 GA: " 01:33 AA: "Pfffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffft." 01:34 GA: She uses Sami as an arm rest. "cmon now sami, whats even your physique?" 01:34 GA: "mines +3. probably all of the everclear ive been building up a tolerance too, and all of that working out to rival ryspor's hot bod." 01:34 AA: "+1!" 01:35 GA: "pfft with like one more f's than yours had. that's weak." 01:35 GA: She takes out a bottle of everclear. "i bet youd pass out from an ounce a this." 01:36 AA: "I'll take your word for it." 01:36 AA: She makes a face as she says this. She's clearly not interested in drinks like that. 01:37 GA: She pours a bit into a shotglass that's been decorated with paintings of little hearts and flowers. "suit yourself." 01:40 AA: "Anyway, you gotta stop thinking of the people who live on these worlds as NPCs. They're people just like us!" 01:40 GA: "exactly" 01:41 AA: "And these world quests are important because these people have to live for ages dealing with crummy situations that no one can save them from until a hero comes around!" 01:41 GA: "mhm" 01:42 AA: "I hope they get peaceful periods between sessions. Who knows how long they have to wait before their worlds come up again." 01:43 GA: "i dont think if we played another game, we'd have a continuation of these guys." 01:43 GA: "its like uh, if i had a game of crash bandicoot, and you had a game of crash bandicoot." 01:43 AA: "Oh, no, we probably wouldn't. But some hero out in the far future will get them again." 01:43 AA: "Like I did with LOGAT." 01:43 GA: "what?" 01:44 GA: "they were probably just a part of the game too" 01:45 GA: "im pretty sure after we win all of our planets cease to exist. remember some chick on ryspors world was angsting it up about that?" 01:45 AA: Sami shakes her head. "Hah. I can say pretty safely that my denizen wasn't just part of the game." She chuckles ruefully. 01:45 GA: "whoa. that chuckling was pretty rueful, and you were pretty subtle. you really did only have one drink." 01:45 AA: "Libby dated him a few sessions before he settled down on LOGAT for flip's sake." 01:46 GA: "maybe he just shows up when the planet appears" 01:46 GA: "goes back to whatever he does elsewhere when not needed" 01:46 AA: Sami shakes her head, but doesn't elaborate. 01:47 GA: "whatever sami, i dont care. do you know what happens to the people in crash bandicoot when you turn off the xbox cause you won?" 01:48 AA: She mutters under her breath. "Not like he won anyway." 01:49 GA: "man, your little hints that dont make sense almost make me want to know about your subplot you have going on" 01:49 GA: "almost" 01:50 AA: "I wonder if there's a way we can bring these worlds into our new universe if we win...?" 01:51 GA: "maybe in a similar way to how ryspor brought them through the scratch?" 01:51 AA: "Hey, yeah! Maybe so!" 01:52 GA: "why would you want to do that, though? the gnomes hated anyone not wearing hats, the carpets on maenams world all wanted to kill her, there are crazy strong imps everywhere, beau's planet had a bunch of scary assholes, and the dogs here seem to be actually suffering a lot" 01:52 AA: "Because they're like....our responsibility." 01:53 GA: "yeah, because they're our equals right" 01:53 AA: "Yeah! I mean they don't have fancy powers, but they've got dreams and things that are important to them." 01:53 GA: "sami, lets be real here: we're shit gods. we dont have any of the cool things gods usually have when they save their people, we have crappy powers and are just nominal fucking people." 01:53 GA: "we couldnt take care of them, and we're trying!" 01:54 AA: Sami sets her mouth in a determined frown. "Maybe we haven't been trying hard enough to be proper gods." 01:54 AA: "We've been so focused on surviving, and protecting ourselves....we haven't really tried to be the gods these people have been waiting for." 01:55 GA: "do you think any of the people here even want to see their salvation" 01:55 GA: "maybe the puppies, but everyone else is pretty set in their villanous, capitalistic ways." 01:55 GA: "and we dont have the power to stop them." 01:56 AA: "You've never really tried." 01:56 AA: "How can you know that?" 01:56 GA: "what do you mean i havent tried?!" 01:57 GA: "i tried really fuckin hard, sami!" 01:57 AA: "I mean you've done just like the rest of us. Tried to keep yourself alive and tried to avoid getting killed by Jack and tried to win the game." 01:58 GA: "i insulted jack at every chance i got, i dont give two shits about the game, and i dont even care about staying alive!" 01:58 GA: "im literally only hanging around cause i like you guys!" 01:59 GA: "look up 'nominal hero' on tvtropes and youll see a picture of me on the right with a quote from me at the top!" 01:59 AA: "I might be too drunk to follow the thread of this conversation. I thought we were talking about being gods." 02:00 GA: "oh okay mrs i know everything about being a real god, how should we be acting?" 02:03 AA: "I dunno. Maybe that's what being 'Fully Realized' in your classpect is really all about. Not powers, but responsibilities!" 02:04 GA: "its a video game, we call fully realized 'min-maxing' here" 02:04 AA: "I'm the Witch of Breath. Maybe that's not about having fancy wind powers. Maybe it's about like....helping people change their direction, bringing the blessings of wind to those who lack it, that sort of thing." 02:05 GA: "yeah, probably" 02:05 GA: "im a page of mind, what does that mean o classpect master?" 02:05 AA: "I dunno. You understand mind stuff better than I do probably. And page stuff." 02:06 AA: "But pages are about potential right?" 02:06 GA: "amazing. i never considered this possibility." 02:06 AA: "Like that's their big thing?" 02:06 GA: "yeah, i think so" 02:07 GA: "sami, i dont think im anything but the loonie" 02:07 AA: "And mind is like....think-y stuff. Or....or is it like decision making or something rather than thinky stuff?" 02:07 GA: "its lots of stuff" 02:08 AA: "Because I think Light's the one that's about knowledge." 02:08 AA: "Or is it? I don't know. I listen when Beau talks but other aspects never make as much sense to me as Breath does." 02:09 GA: "its like about the way people act, internal logic, decision making, trickery, knowing what people are gonna do" 02:09 AA: "Well there you go then. You're like....the trickster god." 02:09 AA: "You're flippin' Anansi or Coyote or something." 02:10 GA: "because the trickster god is always helpful" 02:10 GA: "i dont think its about trickery" 02:10 GA: "i meant more like, deceit. hiding your inner goals." 02:10 GA: "the mind is a very secure place" 02:11 GA: "oh, and maybe justice? i kinda get a justice vibe from mind, but im not sure if that's just like, radiation from my magical girl justiceness" 02:12 AA: Sami shrugs. "Well then be the God of Justice. I don't know." 02:12 GA: "i think pages might be about being a joke" 02:13 GA: "i mean, the god outfit is panties. you get to be useless most of the game, and then in the end game you get pretty much every power which is pretty hilarious, but you have to work really fucking hard for it, and suffering is the root of all humor." 02:13 AA: Sami nods, but she's yawning. She's set up a palette on the roof made up of some of her old clothes, and is leaning back in it." 02:13 AA: (( No " )) 02:14 GA: (( palette?? )) 02:14 AA: "Oh yeah, well yeah, if you have to work really flipping hard for something it's probably not worth it." Her voice is distracted. 02:14 GA: "what? thats completely untrue" 02:15 GA: She cocks an eyebrow. "you must be pretty drunk to say such a thing" 02:15 AA: "Oh, sorry, I thought that's what you were saying." 02:15 GA: "well yeah obviously id say that because im a cynical bastard" 02:16 GA: She eyes the shotglass still in her hand. "maybe i should lighten up a bit, like you." 02:16 GA: She also hands Sami a water bottle. "here, drink a lot of water. alcohol dehydrates you." 02:17 GA: "and splash some cold water in your face when you wake up." 02:17 AA: "Yeah, you're awfully cynical for someone who doesn't have otherworldly demons hitchhiking in his head." 02:18 GA: Dina sits next to her sleeping pile. "well, we all have demons in some form or another" 02:19 AA: "Don't 'inner demons' the possessed girl, dork." 02:19 GA: "hey, i saw a chance to be deep and i took it" 02:20 GA: She downs the shot hastily and toussles Sami's hair. "you gchhh-- ow, get your rest. im gonna go party." 02:21 AA: Sami rolls over and closes her eyes, propping her hands under her head. "Have fun. Don't burn down the building this time." 02:22 GA: Dina throws a cozy blanket at her before jumping off. "no promises!" -- galactoidArrival GA ceased pestering arcaneArtisan AA at 02:24 --